etnicznafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cytaty Niedźwiedzia
Bo wziął kurwa i umarł, no wziął i umarł jebany Habsburg. Co to Lutel? Chciałeś być kurwą i nią jesteś! '' ''Z prochu powstałeś i w proch się obrócisz! Lepszą? A może ciemnica? Biały człowiek - masło maślane. Będzie żyć, aż do końca swojego życia. Tyle mnie to obchodzi, co zeszłoroczny kutas na śniegu. Zrobiłem kupę, bo chciało mi się srać. Zmasakrowaliśmy ich ostatnią armię, tym samym NIEEEEEEE! KURWA NIE, tak się nie robi pani Basiu tak się kurwa nie robi, no nie no nie no nie, no dlaczego on wziął i umarł, no wziął i umarł, tak się nie robi, wszystkie plany psu w dupę! Tak się nie robi Kto to widział? Tak się nie robi. Ustawił mnie na rywala, widocznie chce zostać integralną częścią mojego kraju. Chcą ode mnie military access, imperialiści jedni. W rodzinie nic nie ginie, no chyba że Władysław. Infantylny żart zawsze na propsie. Długie jak penis Murzyna Janusza. Prawosławni wierzą w innego boga niż my! Ajajaj, ajajaj, to taki chiński sprzedawca jaj, jak mówi przysłowie. '' ''Oj, dragon, dragon, DRAGON!!!!!! Mikro!! Udało nam się. NIE!!! DRUGI!!!... pocisk, dobrze. NIE TRZECI POCISK!!! Szybko, dajcie mi mój pistolet. Gdzie jest mój pistolet? Tu jest mój pistolet! Bzyk! Bzyk! Bzyk! Przyczajony tygrys, ukryty Bzyk. Ciągle patrzę przez to okno na tę dwójkę dzieci, które macają się po jajkach. Czechy są w lidze protestanckiej. Ej, słyszałeś? Czechy są w lidze protestanckiej. Ej, kolego, nie uwierzysz - Czechy są w lidze protestanckiej. Ej kolego, kolego, kolego... Imperialistyczne Karaman niszczy Nowe Jeruzalem! Ale tak jest. Zaatakował mnie automat Coca Coli! Uwaga! Jakbyś zapomniał, Czechy są w protestanckiej lidze! Ryga, o dziwo, nie jest prawosławna. Ja jestem generałem z dobrym Maneuverem, i ja wiem, że przekraczanie rzeki nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Jutro pójdziesz do pracy, będziesz jak uczciwy murzyn kradł. Bo napiszę o tobie artykuł, jak pewna osoba... Zostaliśmy wydymani bez wazeliny. ... i przepraszam za używanie takiego wulgarnego słownictwa, ale jest ono adekwatne. Obecne buty wyglądają, jakby ktoś je przeżuł, a potem wypluł. Ja nic nie mam do murzynów, nawet szacunku! Nogaje myślą, że mogą się ze mną równać... Śmiesznie. Agresywna ekspansja? Co to? Pierwsze słyszę... Litwa istnieje tylko teorytecznie, ale jeszcze o tym nie wie. Ha ha, really? Za Jezusa! Za Jezusa! W imię Boga, zdrajco! To jest awykonalne! On się teleportuje, goddammit!... TU JESTEŚ FRAJERZE! Patrz Austrio, tam są ziemie twe. Tam są ziemie twe do bronienia. Pędź tam! Pędź niczym bimber! Hańba! Hańba! Hańba! Economy, fools! Austrio, to nazywasz armią? Błagam, nie upokarzaj się... Nie upokarzaj się... Moje army tradition jest mniejsze niż penis Kolegii Ignacego. Jesteśmy w środku dziczy, więc jest to typowo januszowa historia. Nasza postać ma sraczkę i musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby nie umarła. Ale ty jesteś genialny, Niedźwiedziu! Jak do tego doszedłeś? Jezus Maria, już pierdyliard razy pisaliśmy pod odcinkami, żebyś zbudował lepszą obronę, bo zginiesz. Ale ty jesteś zjebany w tę produkcję, ja pierdolę! Jak ja Cię Niedźwiedziu oglądam, to tak boli mnie dupa, ale tak boli dupa. Jak można, ale jak można kurwa lamić w tę produkcję!? Jak tak można nie potrafić grać w RimWorlda, no kurwa, jak można być takim zjebem, czy ty w ogóle nie czytasz powiadomień po prawej. No kurwa zacznij czytać, bo kurwa nie wytrzymam, no kurwa, no ja pierdolę! Jak mnie rozsadza kurwa, przestań lamić w tego RimWorlda, bo moje życie nie ma kurwa sensu! Kurwa mać Niedźwiedziu! Dlaczego mi to robisz!? Te kolonie są takie krzywe! Ja nie wytrzymam kurwa... To tylko 30 agresywnej ekspansji. Halo, witam, witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie w kolejnej rozgrywce na battle... Proszę bardzo, sama moja obecność wystarczy by przeciwnik zrozumiał, że nie ma ze mną kompletnie żadnych szans, tak więc dziękuje wszystkim za uwagę i do usłyszenia w kolejnym materiale. Czego ja nie zaoram, to Austria wykończy! Choćby skały srały, tu zawsze będzie core. Jak się jest dobrym, to jest się dobrym. '' ''To może źle wpłynąć na nasze stosunki. He, he! - śmieszne słowo swoją drogą. Skoro tutaj są czarne szlamy, jedno jest pewne - gdzieś tutaj są nasi przodkowie. No super, no fajnie, ale mało mnie to obchodzi. '' ''Czarne szlamy! Matko bosko, nawet tutaj rasizm! '' ''Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Dżo! Co to jest? Co to za armia w Astrachaniu? Już na mnie czeka, na przywitanie! Też powiem jej, że: słuchaj, no bo, ty wiesz, ja jestem friendly dla ciebie, ja cię kocham, ja, no, to że nie odpowiedziałem na wezwanie, to, o raz się nie odpowiedziało, o tam zara, no raz nie odpowiedział i już pedał, tak? Już pedał, bo, bo raz nie odpowiedział. Raz nie odpowiedział to jeszcze nie pedał. To, to, to po prostu myśliciel. Women in history, czyli podludź w historii. '' ''Pytania, pytania, pytania. Pytania, czyli taka pyta, tyle że z Anią - pytania. '' ''Biegnij, biegnij dalej armio, jak ręce Gadżeta, jak mówi przysłowie! '' ''... ale to zobaczymy już przy okazji kolejnych odcinków, ponieważ ten odcinek był już chyba wystarczająco długi niczym... przyszłe granice Bizancjum! Krym wysłał do nas dyplomatę. Nie przyjmuję dyplomatów od fikcyjnych państw! No nie! Phytes, Phytes! Nie! Zostaw go, nie dotykaj, kanibalu! Zostaw go! NIEEEEEEEE! Phytes, Phytes, Phytes, nie Phytes, Phy..tes. Dlaczego ty? Kazuki, to wszystko twoja wina, murzynie! Gdzie byłeś, gdy zabierali Phytesa!? Tak się nie robi, nie taki był plan! Phytes, why you? Why you? Co ty tam robiłeś? Głupi debilu... Przetrwałem dźgnięcie nożem, przetrwałem wiele innych rzeczy, ale herbatnik mnie rozwalił. Więc niech to będzie nauka: nigdy nie ufajcie herbatnikom. W szczególności w polewie (czekoladowej). Postaramy sobie opowiedzieć się. Henri Capet nie żyje, zaraziła go odrą i umarł (dziwny śmiech)... Genialne, to było genialne! A teraz Czechom ją podeślemy, boże jak taka bomba, ukryty koń trojański. Czechom wysyłamy teraz tę córkę, niech ich zarazi, boże co za ohydztwo. Man down! Man down! Miałem kiedyś takiego znajomego, na którego wołaliśmy cegła... Bo był głupi... Jak cegła. Nie mając fortu, macie tylko wioski, które są otoczone.. Eee.. Drewnianym płotkiem, przez które tysiąc żołnierzy przechodzi i mówi: To jest nasza etniczna ziemia! *''To jest teraz nasza ziemia!'' *''Ale my tutaj mieszkaliśmy od zawsze...'' *''A macie fort?'' *''No, nie mamy...'' *''No to nie macie w ogóle żadnych praw do tych ziem!'' Nie roleplay'uje się smoków! Są zbyt OP! To jest niezgodne z poradnikiem roleplayowania! No bardzo, super, nie no, przeniesiemy się tam, do tych twoich kolonii, jak już nasze... nasze bunty zjedzą całą Japonię. Nie kliknąłem ciemnicy. Nie kliknąłem ciemnicy. Ja wiem, wiem, wszyscy jesteśmy w szoku ale i ja miewam dobre dni. Nowe powiedzonko! A może karcerze? Żeby nie było, że ten woj będzie płakał - Ale oni mnie pokonali nieuczciwie! Pięciu na jednego, milion na jednego enynynynynyny! Ponadto, wyszedł nam bardzo, BARDZO, ciekawy event, który mówi nam, że jest coś lepszego od lochu. Ten event bowiem, on jest taki bardzo mądry i filozoficzny, bo ja kiedyś nad tym myślałem, wiecie? Tak ostatnio siedziałem i myślałem. I tak myślałem, że to jest taka alegoria ludzkiej duszy. To jest takie nawiązanie do znaczenia ludzkiej duszy w nawiązaniu do boga, dokładnie tak! Mamy boga, który tworzy dusze człowieka, która jest pusta i ciemna niczym ciemnica, i gdy on tam jest, ponieważ wiadomo, że człowiek przez całe życie dąży do tego, by było mu lepiej i dlatego prosi o lepszą kwaterę, ale bóg mówi mu zawsze, że NIE, bo może ciemnica, prawda? Że na lepszą nie zasługujesz, bo może ciemnica? Mam nadzieję że rozumiecie mój tok myślenia. Ciemnica to nie jest nic złego , to jest taka... Próba. Test, który pan bóg narzuca ludziom, którzy muszą odbyć swoje testy, by udowodnić swoją wiarę. Tak jak Abraham musiał zabić swojego syna, tak oni muszą wybrać ciemnice. Tak ja sobie to tłumaczę, mam nadzieję, że podzielacie mój pogląd. NIE! Naplesie, nie umieraj! Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola! Drogi panie! Hola, hola, hola! Widzę, że drogi pan zrobił na nas bardzo chamską taktykę, taktykę, która mówi... Która mówi, że jest chamem i jest w ogóle gburem i nie podoba mi się to, co on tutaj robi. Ty nawet upgrade'ów nie masz! Wiesz co to oznacza? To oznacza, że zaraz zostaniesz zniszczony. Grunt to siepacz. Nie mogę ich dołączyć? Tak się nie robi... Tak si... Nienienienienienienienienienienienienie. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Ten mount nie lata, więc na nim nie jeżdżę Kategoria:Pulchny Niedźwiedź Kategoria:Pismo Etniczne